Amnesia and the girl who ran away
by Portgas D. Farra
Summary: Jane has ventured off into the surface world in search of adventure, despite the fact that she was told not to go. Now her sisters and brothers are frantically searching for her. In the surface world Jane has experienced some many new things, a train ride, the open sky, oh and amnesia! Will Jane be able to break free of her memory loss? And who the heck is this Sora guy? Not RXS
1. Chapter 1

**_Portgas D. Farra~You need to read The People of the Lost world(another one of my fanfics) to truly get this one. But if you're too lazy , just sit back and enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 1: Jane Doe

I awake to the sun's luminous rays shining down onto my face. When I arose I found that I had slipped into unconsciousness on train tracks.

'_Train Tracks? Thank God I was not killed!' _I thought as I rolled off the metal bars onto the gravel. I was in a train station of sorts. I looked around a bit confused as to why I was here? And since I was asking that, who was I? My curiosity was replaced with a throbbing dull pain in the back of my skull. I reached up and tried unsuccessfully to rub the pain away. To ignore the pain I focused on my surroundings. There were four trains in the station. Three of them were pretty plain, beige with a light brown trim. Nothing fancy, but nothing special. Now that one single train over there was surely a sight. It was dark blue with stars and silver lights all over it. It looked like a magician pulled I from his hat. I pulled myself up onto the walking platform. There no one was in sight. The inside was nice, cozy and clean, but it was weird how openly it was. I walked to the entrance of the station and walked out into the afternoon sun. The outside held a cozy little town with sort of the same color scheme as those three trains. It was so beautiful as if I hadn't seen anything like this before. Had I seen something like this before? I couldn't remember anything. Was I someone before this? Did someone care about me? Were they looking for me right now? I didn't know. A single warm wet tear escaped from my eye and fell to my hand. None of this stuff seemed familiar to me. That must mean that I didn't belong here. But where did I belong? Who was I?! I felt a spiraling despair deep in my heart. Who?! Where?! I fell to the ground in despair.

"THIS SUCKS!" I screamed. Tears ran rampantly down my checks, I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, a felt a brush of air pass by my face and through my blurry vision I saw a white cloth dangled in front of me.

"Huh?" I looked up to see a blurred out face that I didn't recognize. Not that I would remember anyone with amnesia.

"Th-thank y-you," I whimpered taking it from the person gingerly. I wiped my eyes and nose clean but felt bad about giving it back. I looked back at him to see…he wasn't HUMAN! He had a black face, and yellow eyes, and a strange hat with weird cloths. He was a real pipsqueak, maybe three feet tall.

"Who are you?" I asked. He didn't say anything; he just walked away then stopped to look back at me. I think he wanted me to follow him. Not really having another option, I complied. He continued to walk at an alarming rate but usually slowed for me to catch up with him then walked on again. As we walked I started to feel tired, my legs burned from exhaustion, but I think he was helping so I wasn't going to complain. Finally we walked to a place where a bunch of teenagers were arguing. A blonde man was arguing with a younger looking boy. He was around my age. Behind him were two other teenagers. A girl with redish sort of hair and a chubbier boy with black hair. Behind the blonde man was a smaller women with white hair and a man that kept saying "ya know?"

"Vivi! Where the hecks have you- huh?" The blonde man started to shout until he saw me. The look on his face was strange, like he was staring at a ghost.

"Who's this?" The blonde boy asked. I just stared. Maybe I shouldn't have because they just stared back.

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you all!" I bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you too," The red head girl said. "But who are you?"

"Um, I don't know," I admitted.

"You…don't know?" The black haired boy asked.

"Amnesia." The white haired woman said.

"So you don't know because you can't remember!" The blonde boy said.

"Uh-huh," I nodded shyly.

"Well, my name is Hayner! This is Pence and Olette!"

"Nice to meet you!" Olette said.

"Hi!" I greeted back.

"These lovely people right here are Seifer and his gang!" Hayner said.

"Shut up, Nerd!" he hissed.

"So do you remember anything?" Olette asked.

"No," I said.

"Well, when people who don't remember who they are need a name they are traditionally called John Doe." She smiled.

"John?" I half whined, half asked.

"Well, we could call you Jane Doe!" She laughed.

"Jane? Haha, I love it!"

* * *

**_Portgas D. Farra~ Told you to read that fanfiction first. You'd get the whold meaning of this chapter. LOl._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Portgas D. Farra~ That awkward moment when someone invites themselves to your house for the entire weekend and you are too nice to say "No, I don't want you at my house". That is my current situation and if any of you could help please write in the reviews. T.T help me.**_

Chapter 2: Memories of the shameful!

* * *

Hayner, Olette, and Pence were really nice. They gave me a place to stay while I was still trying to remember who I was. I did figure out where I was, however. The town was called Twilight Town and it was very quiet and peaceful. And that all seem strange to me. As I sat atop this roof I found all the silence, all the quaintness of the town to be a bit…unsettling. Who was I? Why did the world seem so black and white at this moment? Had I felt this all my life? It seemed so strange to think that one would be okay with this colorless world. I sure wasn't.

"Hey Jane! Do you want some ice cream?" Olette suddenly said. The image of her holding oddly colored ice cream popsicles met me as I turned.

"Oh, Hi Olette!" I gave her a toothy grin, "Ice cream?"

"Yeah, try some!" She returned my smile with one of her own. She handed me the tealish frozen liquid and plopped down next to me. I gave it an unsure look, which she laughed at, and rimmed my tongue around a small portion of the corner. Sweet! But also Salty? So strange.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Sea-salt ice cream!" She took a big taste of hers, "me and the guys eat it all of the time."

"It's sweet…" I commented looking down at it.

"But also salty…" She added.

"Yeah…." I took another doubtful taste of the concoction. The way it melted on my tongue felt funny. Not bad funny, but definitely not what I was used to. "You guys eat this all the time?"

"Uh-huh, every day for summer break!" She took another lick.

"Summer break? What's that?" I crocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Summer break is when you don't go to school and you hang out with your friends!" She explained.

"Sounds fun!" I exclaimed falling back gently on the paved roof.

"Tons of fun!" She agreed joining me. We remained in silence while eating our ice cream, neither of us needing to say a word to enjoy the peaceful moment. But something was wrong. It was that silence again, I didn't like it.

"Hey…Ollete?"

"What is it?" She asked still smiling up at her ice cream.

"Are you okay with all this? I mean, with the way that life goes on here. Everything here is so…simple."

"I don't understand," She frowned, "isn't it nice for things to be simple, I mean who wants confusion or chaos."

"Well…I was just wondering, it seems like something is missing."

"Missing?" She sat up.

"Yeah, like incomplete, something is missing, I know there is!"

"Do you know what's missing?" She asked.

"No, that's the problem."

"Maybe you just need a little fun," She smiled "let's go to the struggle ball practice rink."

"Struggle ball?" I laughed, "That sounds kinda …. Kinky!"

"Whoa! Where did that come from?!" She gasped.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked shielding my face, "That just sorta came out!"

"No kinding, Geez!" She giggled.

"I promise I won't talk like that anymore," I whimpered.

"No it's a good thing, that means that you are subconsciously remembering, maybe you didn't talk like that, judging by how hesitant you were about saying it, but perhaps there was someone you knew who talked like that!"

"Maybe….Maybe I'm getting my memories back!" I exclaimed. Maybe this was just the stimulation my brain needed to remember, as awkward as it is. "Let's go to the struggle ball place, Olette! I can't wait to tell Hayner and Pence what I remembered!"

"Maybe we should hold off on what you remembered and focus on _that _you remembered." She offered.

"Oh okay," I smiled.

* * *

_**Portgas D. Farra~ On a happier note, go to YouTube, type in how animals eat, then come back here and right in the reviews which animal you found to be the best. This way I have proof that the whale is SUPERIOR!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Portgas D. Farra~ The moment when your catch your pencil from falling in midair….and you feel "swift as a coursing river". **_

Chapter 3: Sora! Donald! Goofy!

* * *

"Hayner! Pence! Hey!" Olette and I chanted out their names as we made a vast approach to where they stood on the struggle ball field. They turned around, revealing a boy with brown hair standing oddly enough by a duck and a dog in front of them.

"Olette! Jane!" Pence exclaimed.

"Oh, hello, sorry we didn't mean to interrupt you." Olette breathed to the boy as we finally reached them.

"Olette. Jane. This is Sora. Donald. And Goofy." Hayner said showing us to the strange new visitors. "This kid just beat the pants off of Seifer!"

"Yep, I'm the best there is!" Sora exclaimed, "He was no sweat at all!"

"Awfully arrogant of you!" I piped up sheepishly from where I hid behind Olette.

"Huh?" The boy looked around at me, "What do you mean?"

I lifted my nose into the air slightly as I turned away.

"Well, most opponents honor those they have defeated, not belittle them."

"…" He didn't say anything.

"You can't win _every _battle." I said.

"Watch me!" He laughed.

"You'll regret it!" I giggled.

"What was your name?" He smiled. I exchanged his smile with a frown. He in turn showed me confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Jane doesn't know her real name, we call her Jane as in Jane Doe." Pence explained.

"Jane Doe? Why would you call her that?" He rubbed his chin.

"Sora, it's the technical term for a girl who has amnesia." The duck Donald spoke.

"Why?" He asked. Donald just shook his head. "Do you even like that name?"

"Who, me?" I pointed innocently at myself, "I guess so, it seems kinda natural so yeah!"

"That's strange." He said.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Do you remember anything at all?" He asked.

"No..."

"Oh...I'm sorry" He said.

"N-no, it's fine, Olette and I just discovered that I could have characteristics of people that were in my life! So it's okay really." I stammered.

"Good," He smiled.

"So Sora, what brings you around these parts?" Hayner smiled.

"Oh, I'm actually looking for someone." He snickered.

"Who?" Pence asked.

"You haven't seen a boy with white hair? Or a girl with reddish hair?" He asked.

"Boy with white hair? And a girl with reddish hair? Um...no, I don't think so." Olette said.

"Well," He laughed, "Worth a shot."

"Who ar-"

"Aiee!" a sudden cry of fear shot through the atmosphere.

"What was that?!" A whit silhouette came tumbling forward suddenly. It was a strange looking beast without eyes and a zipper latched over it's mouth. Inhuman by far.

"W-what is that thing?!"

"Nobodies!" Sora hissed

"What?" I gasped mesmerized by the creatures sudden and jerky movements. "What's a ...nobody?

* * *

**_Portgas D. Farra~ Seven ways to punish your child, check it out!_**


End file.
